


I’ll make this feel like home

by cosmicpearl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, bub at mahal family tree when?, bub at mahal: the series, may tumatakbong bata sa garden oh my god, shet may inuman gusto ko rin huhuhu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpearl/pseuds/cosmicpearl
Summary: Sa wakas ay nakulayan na rin ang drawing na dumalaw sila Billy, Ced at Yuan sa bahay ni Kibum at mukhang may napagtanto si Jinki.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew





	I’ll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Heto na naman po tayo ano? Sa tuwing may nilalapag na jinkibum content, para akong nasusummon sa website na to charot gusto ko lang naman ilabas tong feelings na to ISISISI KO TO KAY BUB AT MAHAL OKAY? Again, irrelevant ang timestamps sa fic na to unless stated saka ang follower lang ni Kibum sa priv ay si Yeri because they believe na dapat may privacy pa rin sila as individuals kahit magjowa sila AND THAT'S ON WHAT? TRUST BESTIES. Enjoy kayo dyan <3

Abalang naghahanda si Kibum sa pagdating nila Billy at Ced kasama ang anak nilang si Yuan. Minsan lang naman na mangyari na dumalaw ang mag anak dahil pare pareho silang busy sa mga buhay nila kaya gustong paghandaan ni Kibum ang araw na to lalo na’t kasama na ang inaanak pero may problema: hindi nya alam kung ano ang ihahanda nya sa bata. Di nya kasi sigurado kung kumakain na ba ng solid food tulad ng kanin si Yuan. Tinext nya si Billy at ang sagot lang ng kaibigan nya ay:

“Gaga di pa pwede masyadong matigas na pagkain kay Yuan. May dala naman kaming pagkain nya pero kung gusto mo pameryendahin, biskwit lang sapat na <3”

Naisip nyang padaanin muna si Jinki sa mini mart bago pumunta sa bahay nya dahil hindi na rin naman sya makakalabas at kakapusin sya ng oras para maghanda.

Laking pasalamat ni Jinki na may mini mart papunta sa bahay nila Kibum dahil di nya alam ang mangyayari kung pupunta sya sa supermarket. Malamang sa malamang ay dudumugin sya at yun ang huling bagay na gusto nyang mangyari. Dumiretso na sya sa aisle ng mga tinapay at biskwit. Alam ni Jinki na paborito ni Kibum ang chewy na chocolate chip cookies kaya napagdesisyunan nya na rin bilhan ang kasintahan. Apat lang naman ang pinapabili ni Kibum pero mukhang naparami ang iuuwi nya dahil sa dalawang baby nya: ang inaanak nya at ang baby nya.

Makalipas ang tatlumpong minuto ay dumating na rin si Jinki na may dalawang plastic bag na puno ng pagkain.

“Bub, bakit ang dami mong binili eh apat lang naman pinabili ko sa’yo?” 

“Eh binilhan din kita ng mga paborito mo mahal tutal nandun na rin naman ako.”

“Bub di mo naman kailangan bilhin yan.”

“Okay lang. Ginusto ko namang uwian ka ng mga pagkaing gusto mo.”

“Bub babayaran ko yan ha.”

“Wag na mahal.”

“Ay hindi pwede. Babayaran ko yan.”

“Mahal-”

“Bub. Please. I’ll pay for it. Ayoko na lagi kang gumagastos. Hindi kita sugar daddy. Boyfriend kita at ayoko na ginagastusan mo ko palagi. Dapat 50/50 tayo rito.”

“Kung gusto mo mahal, bayaran mo yung pinabili mo pero wag mo na bayaran yung mga binili ko para sa’yo.”

“Promise mo sa akin na hindi mo na ako gagastusan ha? Libre kita sa susunod bub pambawi.”

“Sorry mahal.” nakanguso na ngayon si Jinki at natawa si Kibum sa itsura ng boyfriend nya.

“Ay sus bub okay lang yun. Ang cute mo talaga. Tara rito.” isang halik sa labi ang binigay ni Kibum at napangiti si Jinki.

“Yung promise mo ha, wag mo kalimutan.” pang aasar ni Jinki sa boyfriend nya.

“Alam ko. Mamaya yari ka sa akin.”

“Feeling ko tutulugan mo ko mamaya eh.”

“Uy hindi ah. Konti lang iinumin ko.”

  
  


“Gawan kaya natin si Yuan ng smores?” tanong ni Jinki kay Kibum. Kasalukuyang tinutulungan nya ang boyfriend nya na maghanda ng pagkain. Nagluluto si Kibum ng uulamin nila sa hapunan habang si Jinki naman ang tumutulong sa kanya na maghanda ng mga rekado.

“Bub, baka di pwede sa kanya matamis?”

“Isang piraso lang naman eh.”

“Tanong natin kay Billy mamaya.”

“Gawa lang ako ng isa pero gamit ko yung Marie na biskwit tapos kapag di pwede, ako kakain.”

“Bub anong lasa non eh di ba dapat Grahams gamit don?”

“Di ko rin alam eh kaso sabi ni Billy, yung mabilis malusaw eh di gamitin natin yung Marie. Di naman alam ni Yuan lasa ng original na smores.”

“Sabi ko nga bub.”

  
  


Malapit na maluto ang kaldereta pero hindi sigurado si Kibum kung okay na ang lasa nito kaya tinawag nya muna si Jinki na busy gumawa ng baby friendly na smores.

“Bub, tikman mo nga kung okay na tong kaldereta?” hinipan muna bago nya sinubuan ng sabaw ng kaldereta si Jinki.

“Ayos ng timpla mo mahal! Sarap.”

“Thank you bub.” 

Biglang yumakap mula sa likod si Jinki at ikinatang ang ulo sa balikat ni Kibum.

“Bub, ay sus naglalambing pa ah.”

“Wala lang. Cute mo kasi.”

“Alam kong cute ako. Tell me something na hindi ko pa alam.”

“Mahal kita.” bulong ni Jinki kay Kibum at napalingon sya sa narinig.

“Bub! Ano ba alam ko na yan eh pero alam mo ba? Mahal din kita eh.”

Naputol ang landian nila nang may tumawag sa telepono ni Kibum.

“Hoy Kibum!”

“Billy yung bunganga mo, naririnig ka nung bata.”

“Tange gusto ko lang ipaalam na papunta na kami.”

“Shit! Akala ko ba mamaya pa kayong alas singko pupunta.”

“Eh kinukulit na ako ni Yuan. Excited kayo makita.”

“Sira ulo ka amoy kaldereta pa ko! Di pa ako nakakaligo.”

“Ay talagang yung paborito ko pang ulam ang niluto nya. Ako lang to Kibum.”

“Nakakahiya naman sa’yo eh. Minsan ka na lang dumalaw eh kaya pinaghandaan ko na.”

“Salamat Kibum. See you soon! Mga 45 minutes, nandyan na kami.”

“Oo na. Inaantay ka na rin ng soju.”

“Yon! Kaya isa ka sa best tropa ko eh.”

“Alak na alak yan?”

“Hoy alam mong ngayon lang ako ulit iinom.”

“Sabi ko nga. Gaga ka wag kang magpakalasing masyado.”

“Di ka sure dyan.”

“Sira ulo. Ipagdadasal ko na yung atay mo Baekhyun William Byun.”

“Excuse me! Baekhyun William Byun-Park na po ang pangalan ko.”

“Okay sige flex mo lang apelyido mo. Gaga ka maliligo na nga ako.”

Binaba na ni Kibum ang tawag at nagpaalam kay Jinki.

“Bub, ligo muna ako. Darating na raw sila Billy in 45 minutes. Kaya mo na ba dyan?”

“Yes mahal. Magliligpit na rin ako. Maligo ka na.”

“Thank you bub.”

Mabilis na naligo at gumayak si Kibum at si Jinki naman ay nagliligpit ng mga kalat kanina sa pagluluto habang iniintay na maluto ang kaldereta. Paglabas ni Kibum ng kwarto ay naabutan nya si Jinki na nag uurong at sabihin na lang natin na napatulala na lang sya habang nakikita ang braso ng borta nyang jowa na nagfeflex at mukhang puputok na sa checkered nyang polo habang nagkukuskos ng chopping board.

“Mahal, makatitig naman akala mo ako yung kaldereta.”

“Amoy kaldereta ka lang bub. Ay shit!”

“Oh bakit?”

“Nakalimutan kong lutuin yung chopsuey.”

“Ibaba mo na yung manok pansahog. Ako na bahala sa rekado. Kumpleto ba ingredients mo?” tanong ni Jinki.

“Oo bub sorry. Ngayon lang kasi ulit magkaka bisita ng ganito karami sa bahay kaya nangarag ako. Madalas kayo lang naman ni Yeri bisita ko.”

“Okay lang yan mahal. Mabilis naman lutuin yung chopsuey.”

Sabay nilang ihinanda ang mga rekado hanggang sa may nagdoorbell. Napatangin na lang sila sa isa’t isa at napabuntong hininga.

“Bub, buksan ko lang yung gate ha.”

Pagbukas ng gate ay sinalubong sya ng mahigpit na yakap mula kay Billy habang si Ced ay binababa si Yuan mula sa car seat.

“Billy, hindi ako mahinga!”

“Pasensya ka na! Miss lang naman kita. Nasaan si Jinki?”

“Ayon, nasa kusina at naghahanda ng rekado ng chopsuey. Gaga ka talaga ang aga nyo di pa kami tapos magluto.”

“Ay sorry ka. Excited ang bata at wow ha! Buhay mag asawa yan? Ang domestic ha.”

“Sira ulo! Tinulungan lang ako magluto ni Jinki.”

Lumapit na si Ced karga karga ang carbon copy nya este yung anak nilang si Yuan.

“Hi Ced! Hi Yuan baby namin!”

“Ninong Bammie!” agad na nagpapakarga si Yuan kay Kibum.

“Nasaan muna kiss ng ninong?” hinalikan ni Yuan ang pisngi ni Kibum.

“Ninong Bammie, asan Ninong Ingki?”

“Nasa kusina baby. Gusto mo makita?”

“Opo!”

“Pumasok na kayo.”

Paglingon ni Jinki sa pinto ay nakita nya ang mag asawang Billy at Ced at si Kibum na karga karga pa rin si Yuan.

“Jinkiiii!”

“Uy hello Billy! Hello Ced! Pasensya na kayo amoy kaldereta pa ko.”

“Okay lang. Thank you nga pala nakapunta ka. Miss na miss ka na ng inaanak mo.”

“Miss ko na rin si Yuan eh.”

“Ninong Ingki!!” nagpababa si Yuan mula sa pagkakakarga at tumakbo para yakapin ang hita ni Jinki. Dali dali namang kinarga ni Jinki ang bata.

“Hello Yuan! Miss ka na namin ni Ninong Bammie mo.”

“Amishu po ninong! Pway po tayo ni Ninong Bammie!”

“Anak mamaya na. Magluluto pa ang mga ninong mo.” saway ni Ced sa anak hanggang sa nagsalita na si Jinki. 

“Mahal, makipaglaro ka muna kay Yuan. Ako na muna bahala rito.”

“Bub-”

“Namimiss ka na nung bata. Kaya ko na to. Yuan, play muna kayo ni Ninong Bammie ha? Sunod ako.” 

“Owki po ninong!” humalik muna sa pisngi ni Jinki ang bata bago bumaba at magpakarga kay Kibum.

“Bub, dun lang muna kami sa garden ha. Tara na Billy at Ced.” lumabas na si Ced na bitbit ang baby bag at si Kibum habang may bitbit na karton ng juice sa isang kamay at karga si Yuan sa kabila. Kumuha naman si Jinki ng mga baso at kasabay na lumabas si Billy.

“Jinki pasensya ka na kay Yuan ha.”

“Billy okay lang yan. Minsan na lang naman mangyari to.”

“Sunod ako sa inyo. Sige na. Samahan mo na si Ced sa garden.”

“Salamat Jinki.”

Pinapanuod nila Billy at Ced sila Kibum at Yuan na nagtatakbuhan sa garden. Rinig na rinig ang hagikgik ng bata sa tuwing binubuhat sya ng ninong nya at biglang napaisip si Billy.

"Alam mo love, bagay kala Kibum at Jinki na magkaroon ng anak in the future."

"Totoo love. Parang ang cute na may bata sa garden nila." sagot ni Ced sa asawa nya.

“Kita mo naman kung gaano kasaya si Kibum kapag kasama nya si Yuan. Willing ako maging ninong."

"Sana in the future para may kalaro na rin si Yuan saka yung magiging kapatid nya."

“At gusto mo pa talagang bigyan ng kapatid si Yuan, Mr. Chanyeol Edward Park?”

“Di ba gagawa tayo ng basketball team love?”

“Ikaw ba nanganganak ha?”

“Sabi ko nga hanggang tatlo lang love.”

“Chanyeol Edward Park, dalawa lang!”

  
  


Sa kabilang banda naman ay natapos na rin magluto si Jinki at nakapagligpit na sya ng mga gamit. Pinapanuod nya si Yuan at Kibum na nagtatakbuhan sa garden. Kasing liwanag ng langit ang ngiti ni Kibum habang karga si Yuan. Kita sa mga mata nya ang saya kapag kasama ang bata at napaisip sya. 

_Paano kaya kung ang magiging anak nila ang kalaro ni Kibum?_

Napangiti sya sa ideya na ang magiging anak nila sa hinaharap ang kasama ni Kibum sa garden. Hindi naman sila nagmamadali at sinusulit nila ang oras kasama ang isa’t isa.

_Masaya lang isipin na magkaroon ng buong pamilya kasama ang mahal nya._

Hindi man sya sigurado sa mga susunod na mangyayari sa buhay at relasyon nila ni Kibum pero isa lang ang sigurado nya:

_Si Kibum ang gusto nyang makasama habambuhay. Si Kibum ang nakikita nya na makasamang bumuo ng pamilya._

Lumingon si Yuan sa direksyon kung nasaan si Jinki at napatingin din si Kibum na may malawak na ngiti sa kanyang labi.

“Ninong Ingki, lawo po tayo!”

Walang nagawa si Jinki kung hindi tumakbo papunta sa kanila at makipaghabulan sa bata. Inaya pa ni Yuan ang mga magulang nya para makipaglaro sa kanya.

“Papa! Dada! Sama po kayo!”

“Gusto mo laro tayo taguan kasama mga ninong mo?” alok ni Billy sa anak.

“Opo papa!”

“Oh magtago na kayo. Si Yuan taya.”

Pagkabilang ng sampu ay nagtago na sila Jinki, Kibum at Ced. 

“Dada! Ninong Bammie! Ninong Ingki! Anap po kayo ni Yuan!” sigaw ni Yuan na syang ikinatawa ni Billy.

Unang nakita nila Billy at Yuan si Ced dahil kitang kita na nagtatago sa likod mga upuan dala ng bucket hat na suot nito.

“Ikaw talaga love. Kitang ang tangkad tangkad mo pero nagsumiksik ka dyan. Nakita ka tuloy ni Yuan.”

Sumunod na nakita nila si Jinki na nagtago sa may kurtina. Ang hindi nya alam eh kita ang anino nya mula sa labas.

“Ulwi ka po Ninong Ingki!” (Huli ka po Ninong Ingki!)

Natawa na lang si Jinki at tinulungan si Yuan na hanapin si Kibum. Nahirapan silang hanapin si Kibum hanggang sa may narinig silang sumigaw at kumaluskos mula sa likod ng malaking puno.

“Ulwi ka po Ninong Bammie!” kinarga ni Kibum ang bata at pinupog ng halik sa pisngi sa sobrang gigil.

Ilang minuto rin silang nakipaglaro sa bata hanggang sa sumapit na ang gabi at panahon na para maghapunan.

Nasarapan naman sila Billy at Ced sa mga hinanda ng dalawa. Sa sobrang sarap ng kaldereta ni Kibum at chopsuey ni Jinki, parehong napaulit ng kanin ang mag asawa na syang kinatuwa ng magkasintahan. Tumambay muna sila sa living area para magpababa ng kinain.

“Ced, pwede ba sa matamis si Yuan? Gumawa kasi ako ng smores pero gawa sa Marie na biskwit.” tanong ni Jinki.

“Ok lang basta isang piraso kasi maya maya, makakatulog na rin yan.”

“Sige. Salamat Ced!”

Nilapitan ni Jinki si Yuan na nakaupo sa pagitan nila Kibum at Billy.

“Yuan, gusto mo ba ng treat mula kay Ninong Ingki?”

“Opo!”

“Tara sa kitchen?”

Nagpakarga si Yuan kay Jinki papuntang kusina para kunin ang smores na nilagay nya muna sa refrigerator.

“Ninong, ano po to?”

“Smores to Yuan.”

“Swows?”

“Smores baby.”

“Swows?”

“Repeat after me baby. Ssss-mores.”

“Issss-wows.”

“Ssss-morrres.”

“eees-wows!”

Natawa na lang si Jinki dahil medyo bulol pa talaga magsalita si Yuan kaya hinayaan nya na lang at binigay na lang ang hawak na smores sa bata.

“Little bite lang ha.”

Imbes na kumagat ang bata sa pagkain, sinubukan nitong hatiin kahit ang ending ay medyo nadurog ang smores.

“Shew po tawo ninong? (Share po tayo ninong?)” sabay inabot ni Yuan ang durog na parte ng smores gamit ang mga maliliit nyang kamay.

“Ang bait naman ng Yuan namin. Thank you! Sa’yo na yan. Meron ang ninong.”

“Nasan po iswows mo ninong?”

“Nasa ref pa baby. Sige na kainin mo na yan. Mamaya na kakain ang ninong. Busog pa ako eh.”

“Tenk nyu ninong.”

“Sarap ba?”

“Sawap po!”

Napatingin si Billy kay Jinki at Yuan na nasa kusina pa rin at napabulong sya kay Kibum.

“Taray ng jowa mo. Pwede na maging tatay.”

Napalingon si Kibum sa kinatatayuan nila Jinki. Halos di na makita ang mga mata ni Jinki sa sobrang lawak ng ngiti habang tinitignan si Yuan sabay hinalikan ang ulo ng bata. Nanlambot ang puso nya nang lumingon si Jinki sa kanya at nginitian sya habang karga ang bata.

_Parang ang sarap makakita ng ganito sa araw-araw._

“Pwede na nga.” bulong ni Kibum sa sarili.

_Balang araw. Sana._

Makalipas ang isang oras ay unti unti nang dinadalaw ng antok si Yuan. Kalong kalong ni Billy at hinehele ang bata habang pinapainom ng gatas. 

“Billy, tulog na si Yuan. Pahigain mo muna sa guest room at mangangalay ka.” 

“Akin na si Yuan, love. Saan ba yung guest room Kibum?” tanong ni Ced.

“Sige samahan kita. Hoy Billy mamili ka na ng kakantahin mo sa videoke.”

“Gaga ka talaga kitang tulog yung bata eh.”

“Gaga ka rin. Soundproofed yung mga kwarto rito kaya di ka rin nya maririnig.”

“Ay sabi ko na nga ba may ginagawa kang milagro rito kaya soundproofed ang mga pader.”

“Billy yung utak mo talaga! Nung binili ko tong bahay, ganito na talaga!”

“Oh loko guilty ka no?”

“Alam mo, ewan ko sa’yo. Magising pa etong bata sa ingay mo.”

Nagpunta si Kibum at Ced para ihiga si Yuan sa kama.

“Dito muna ako. Bantayan ko lang si Yuan baka kasi mahulog eh. Medyo malikot pa naman matulog to.”

“Sigurado ka?”

“Oo. Tawagin nyo na lang ako kapag medyo may tama na si Billy.”

“Sira! Di ko paiinumin masyado etong si Billy para di ka mahirapan mag akay. Buksan ko na lang yung aircon para di mainitan si Yuan.”

“Sige. Salamat Kibum.”

Iniwan na ni Kibum ang dalawa para puntahan ang kaibigan nyang giyang na giyang na uminom. Simula kasi nung ipinanganak si Yuan ay hindi na nakainom si Billy kaya ngayon nya lang ulit magagawa iyon.

“Nasaan si Ced?” tanong ni Billy.

“Sya raw muna magbabantay kay Yuan.”

Biglang tumayo sa kinauupuan si Billy papunta sa guest room na syang ikinagulat nila Jinki at Kibum.

“Love, pwede naman tayong umuwi na kaysa bantayan mo si Yuan dito tapos nandun kaming tatlo sa sala.”

“Love, alam mo na bihira lang natin makita ang dalawa. Namimiss ka na nila lalo na si Kibum. Alam ko rin kung gaano kalala yung pagod mo nung mga nakaraang linggo. Ibalato mo na para sa sarili mo ang araw na to. Susunod naman ako. Baka kasi di pa gaano kahimbing ang tulog ni Yuan.”

“Sigurado ka?”

“Yes love. Set up ko na lang yung baby monitor bago ako pumunta ng sala.”

“Love…”

“Okay lang talaga love. Sige na. Puntahan mo na sila Kibum. Iniintay ka nila.”

“After an hour, uwi na tayo ha?”

“Sige love.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Pagkalabas ni Billy ay sumalubong sa kanya ang dalawa na nakatingin sa direksyon nya.

“Oh bakit?”

“Ah wala.”

“Uwi rin kami ng mga 10PM ha. Sorry na.”

“Okay lang yun Billy para makapagpahinga rin kayo kaagad.” sagot ni Jinki.

“Magsalang ka na ng kakantahin mo. Inaantay ka na ng videoke. Kunin ko lang yung soju saka pulutan.”

Nagpunta si Jinki at Kibum sa kusina para asikasuhin ang ihahandang pulutan at inumin habang si Billy ang nakatoka na sa mga kantang isasalang sa videoke at talagang mga pambirit na kantahan ang isinalang nya, tipong akala mo sasali sa barangay singing contest.

“Otso-tres-tres-cuatro.” sagot ng videoke pagkatapos pindutin ni Billy ang mga numero.

“Baekhyun William Byun-Park!! Talagang isinalang mo yung Kitchie Nadal medley!” sigaw ni Kibum mula sa kusina.

“Ay syempre! Minsan na lang magvideoke, di ko pa ba pipiliin yan? Kasama lagi sa setlist si ate girl mong Kitchie alam mo yan.”

“Anong gusto mo Billy, soju o gin bilog?” 

“Lakas mag alok ah eh paano kapag gusto ko pareho? Isang soju-yakult saka isang ginpom.”

“Gago ano yan wengweng? Mamili ka lang ng isa.”

“Soju-yakult na lang. Di ka naman marunong magsindi ng gin eh.”

“Ay foul yun!” natawa si Jinki nang marinig ang sagot ni Kibum. Kahit gaano na sila katagal uminom, di talaga natutunan ni Kibum ang magsindi kaya takot rin sya magtimpla kapag gin ang gamit.

Pagkatapos nilang ihanda ang isang pitsel ng soju-yakult at ang pulutan, nagsimula na ang videoke session ng magkakaibigan at ang opening song pa talaga ay Through The Fire.

“Walangya ka Billy! Kakaumpisa mo palang pero yung kanta mo, akala mo pang grand finals agad.” pang aasar ni Kibum sa kaibigan habang iniinom ang unang shot nya.

“Wag kang magulo malapit na ako sa bridge!”

Natapos ang kanta at naka 99 na score si Billy.

Sumunod na ang If I Ain’t Got You ni Alicia Keys at nagmamadali pang kunin ni Kibum ang mikropono kay Billy.

“Gaga walang aagaw sa kantang yan. Alam kong yan ang pambato mo.” natatawang sagot ni Billy.

Di nakatiis si Jinki at nagduet sila ni Kibum na may kasama pang harmonization sa chorus hanggang sa natapos ang kanta. Ang score: 100.

“Hoy mga pota kayo! Hindi to The Voice. Wag nyo masyadong galingan!”

Lumabas na rin si Ced mula sa guest room at sinamahan ang asawa.

“Mamulutan ka na lang dyan Ced kasi mukhang may aalagaan kang senglot mamaya.”

“Hoy Kibum! Di ba sabi ko I’m a changed person na!”

“Sige kung saan ka sa tingin mo makakatulog ng mahimbing.”

Sumunod na tumugtog ang Mundo ng IV of Spades.

“Ay taray very Gen Z ang entry.”

“Oh Kibum, wag mo masyadong pinapahalata na tumatanda ka na.”

“Sira ulo.”

“Love, it’s your time to shine.” sabay abot ni Billy ang mikropono kay Ced. Hindi nagpatalo ang dalawa at nagduet ang dalawa. Ang score? 100 din.

“Alam mo may kadugaan din tong videoke mo Kibum. Kailangan may kaduet para maka 100.”

Napuno ng kantahan, kwentuhan, at inuman ang gabi ng magkakaibigan. Kahit papano ay napawi ang pagod nila mula sa pagharap ng realidad sa araw-araw. Nagduet pa si Jinki at Kibum ng Listen ni Beyoncé habang sila Billy at Ced ay kumanta ng Hanggang Ngayon. Matapos ang ilang kanta ay humantong na sila sa huling entry sa videoke: ang Kitchie Nadal medley na syang kinanta ni Billy at Kibum.

Naubos na rin nila ang isang pitsel ng soju-yakult at parehong may tama na si Billy at Kibum na parehong ginawang tubig ang alak habang medyo tipsy lang si Jinki dahil sinamahan nyang mamulutan si Ced. Kaya pa namang tumayo ng dalawa pero halatang may tama na dahil pareho na silang madaldal. Napagdesisyunan na ni Jinki na unti unting magligpit sa kusina dahil alam nyang hindi makakakilos ng maayos si Kibum dala ng kalasingan.

“Alam mo Kibum, mahirap magkaroon at bumuo ng pamilya pero alam mo ba kung ano ang masayang parte don? May kaagapay ka sa lahat ng yon. May kasama ka sa hirap at ginhawa. Nung ipinanganak ko si Yuan, nagbago ikot ng mundo namin. Dati, kaya namin gawin lahat ng bagay na gusto namin pero ngayon, kailangan una lagi si Yuan sa prayoridad namin at hindi ko iyon pinagsisihan. Makita ko lang masaya ang anak namin, okay na kami ni Ced.” kwento ni Billy habang nakapikit dahil medyo nahihilo na at nakatingin lang si Ced sa asawa.

“Ganito pala epekto sa’yo ng soju gago ka pero alam mo? Masaya ako na masaya ka sa buhay mo ngayon. Nakita ko ang pinagdaanan mo at sa tingin ko, deserve mo naman ang lahat ng meron ka ngayon Billy. Yuan is a lucky child dahil kayo ang magulang nya.” sagot ni Kibum na nakasandal din sa sofa. Bahagyang umiikot na rin ang paningin nya at sobrang namumula na sya.

“Oh gago ka rin madrama ka pa rin kapag nakainom pero alam mo ba? Gusto kong makita ka rin na bumuo ng pamilya. Ang saya siguro na may kalaro si Yuan in the future.”

“Dati, takot ako sa konsepto ng pagbuo ng pamilya. Alam mo yun? It’s a lifetime commitment eh pero nung naging kami ni Jinki, I always see myself na makasama sya hanggang sa huli. Nakafocus kami ngayon sa career namin pero alam ko na balang araw, mangyayari rin yon and I am looking forward to that day.” Ang hindi alam ni Kibum, narinig ni Jinki ang lahat ng iyon at kahit sya, hindi makapaghintay na dumating ang araw na bubuo sila ng pamilya.

“Gago lasing ka na nga. Nag eenglish ka na eh.”

“Hindi ako lasing! Tipsy lang ako!”

“Wala kang maloloko rito Kibum Kim-Lee. Ay ang cute pakinggan!” sabay hinampas hampas ni Billy sa braso si Kibum habang tumatawa.

_Kibum Kim-Lee. Parang ang sarap marinig sa araw-araw._

“Love, umuwi na tayo. Lasing ka na eh.” inaya na ni Ced ang asawa.

“Paano si Yuan?” tanong ni Billy. Kahit lasing na sya, iniisip nya pa rin ang anak nya.

Dali daling pumunta si Ced sa kusina para magpatulong kay Jinki.

“Jinki, uwi na kami. Pwede bang patulong na kargahin si Yuan? Aalalayan ko lang si Billy.”

Pinuntahan nila Ced at Jinki ang guest room para kunin ang mga gamit habang unti unting kinarga ni Jinki ang bata.

Nagpaalam na si Ced kay Kibum na nakapikit pa rin.

“Kibum, uwi na kami ha. Salamat sa pagpapatuloy sa amin.”

“Wala yon! Punta kayo ulit dito ha! Sabihan nyo lang ako.” sagot ni Kibum.

“Mahal, hatid ko lang sila ha?”

Lumabas na si Ced na akay akay ang asawa habang si Jinki ay karga karga si Yuan. Pagkatapos siguraduhin na tulog pa rin si Yuan sa car seat at maisakay si Billy sa passenger seat, nagpaalam na si Ced kay Jinki.

"Mukhang dalawa aalagaan mo ngayon ah."

"Hayaan mo na. Minsan lang magde-stress si Billy. Pinagbigyan ko na. Salamat Jinki ha. Pasensya ka na sa istorbo."

“Kahit kailan, hindi kayo istorbo sa amin. Sabihan nyo lang kami kung gusto nyong dumalaw ulit.”

“Sige una na kami.”

“Ingat kayo.”

Pagkatapos umalis nila Ced ay bumalik na si Jinki sa loob ng bahay para alalayan si Kibum at para magligpit.

“Mahal, inom ka muna tubig. Baka kasi masuka ka eh.”

“Bub, cr lang ako.”

Pasuray suray na pumunta si Kibum habang nakaabang naman sa likod si Jinki dahil baka bigla itong tumumba. Ang ending, nagtawag ng uwak si Kibum at hinimas himas na lang ni Jinki ang likod ng boyfriend nya. Inalalayan nya na lang pabalik sa dining table para painumin ng tubig.

“Inom ka ulit ng tubig para di ka magkahangover bukas. Magliligpit lang ako.”

Makalipas ang dalawang beses nyang pagdalaw sa cr at pag inom ng isang pitsel ng tubig, medyo bumaba na ang tama ni Kibum at napatingin sya sa jowa nyang nasa lababo, nag uurong ng mga ginamit kanina sa inuman. Dahan dahan syang tumayo at niyakap mula sa likod si Jinki.

"Bub, tara slow dance tayo." biglang napaharap si Jinki nang marinig ang sinabi ng kasintahan.

"Mahal, lasing ka na. Pahinga ka na. Baka mahilo ka pa eh.”

“Hindi kaya ako lasing. Tipsy lang ako. Please bub?”

Humigpit ang yakap ni Kibum sa kasintahan at walang nagawa si Jinki kundi pagbigyan sya. Tanging ang pagtibok ng kanilang mga puso at ang bawat paghinga ang maririnig sa buong bahay ngunit sapat na ito sa kanila. Di nila maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman habang kapiling ang isa’t isa.

_ Magaan sa pakiramdam at tila parang lumulutang sa kawalan. _

_ Tahanan nila ang isa’t isa. _

“Mahal kita.” bulong ni Kibum.

“Mahal na mahal kita.” sagot ni Jinki habang magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo.

“Habambuhay?”

“Habambuhay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbabasa netong one shot na to. Feeling ko isa ito sa mga paborito kong sinulat kasi mahina ako sa mga domestic boyfriend trope. More to come kasi marami nang nakapila na mangyayari kay bub at mahal promise tapos may ilalatag pa akong iba MAGKAKAGULATAN NA LANG TAYO charot!
> 
> Stream [Don't Call Me](https://open.spotify.com/album/6bfcHf3khPey88qjiiw8V3?si=OeXNIH3QTaip4hJtngbSaA) on Spotify at sigawan nyo ko sa aking [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/forshineexo)  
> at sa comments section kasi malaking tulong sa akin ang inyong mga wordings charot not charot wag nyo lang akong aawayin BECAUSE I'M BABIE! Sana masarap ulam nyo palagi! ❤
> 
> Here's to more domestic!jinkibum 😝


End file.
